Drilling vessels or offshore platforms must be moored to the seabed in a specific fixed area so that they are not subject to movements that may be caused by ocean currents or atmospheric conditions. Different types of anchors are used and are usually driven into the seabed and moored to mooring lines attached to said vessels or platforms. One type of said anchors are piles that are driven into the seabed, each pile incorporating a chain section, one of the ends of said chain being attached to the pile by means of a lug, and the other end of the chain must be attached to the mooring line which is deployed from the surface of the water. Mooring lines are usually heavy chains, it also being possible to use legs integrating chain sections and wire or polyester sections connected to one another according to the requirements of the mooring line at each point throughout its extension as mooring lines.
Suction piles are known, which are cylindrical-shaped metal structures that are driven into the seabed by means of suctioning sand and sediments from inside the pile. To that end, they incorporate at the upper end a cover incorporating the equipment necessary to be able to perform the suction. Another type of piles are driving piles which are also cylindrical-shaped metal structures driven into the seabed with the aid of a hydraulic hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,895 B2 describes an assembly and a method for mooring a suction pile with a mooring line in the seabed. Said assembly for mooring a pile with a mooring line comprises a frame coupleable to the pile, said frame supporting a connecting end of a chain incorporated in the pile and intended for being connected with the mooring line, and a mooring end of the chain opposite the connecting end being connected to the outside of the pile by means of a pad eye or lug. The mooring assembly also comprises an attachment assembly which is connected at one end of the mooring line, said attachment assembly comprising an attachment element which is a wire attached to the last link of a chain forming the mooring line and which is suitable for being held in the frame of the mooring assembly. The attachment assembly also comprises coupling means, which are hooks, coupled to the attachment element, which are attached to the frame and allow positioning the attachment element with respect to the frame of the mooring assembly. Therefore, the attachment assembly of the mooring assembly allows coupling the last link of the chain forming the mooring line with the frame of the mooring assembly, for positioning said last link of the chain on the frame in subsequent operations, and then attaching said last link of the mooring line with the connecting end of the chain incorporated in the pile with external means.